


Oser le changement (ou aller de découvertes en découvertes)

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Oser le changement [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Sansa en apprend de plus en plus sur la relation entre Myrcella et Yara, et sur ce qui la fait vivre. Petit à petit, la louve commence à remettre en question ces propres choix et ce qu'elle souhaite comme avenir.
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Myrcella Baratheon
Series: Oser le changement [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Oser le changement (ou aller de découvertes en découvertes)

**Author's Note:**

> Troisième OS pour cette série, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux précédents. Rien d'explicite pour aujourd'hui, mais nos personnages avancent petit à petit et évoluent.

**Oser le changement (ou aller de découvertes en découvertes)**

Yara et Sansa étaient parties se promener toutes les deux, entre amies, dans une forêt qui se trouvait non loin de la ville où elles vivaient. Myrcella aurait dut venir avec elles, mais elle se sentait mal et avait préféré rester dormir. La seiche rouge avait bien insisté pour rester à ses côtés et reporter leur sortie, mais elle s'était faite presque mettre dehors, Myrcella ne voulait pas qu'elle reste uniquement parce que elle, elle était malade. 

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrées, Myrcella et toi ? demanda la rousse curieuse

\- En fait nos rencontres ont été assez similaires. Elle est venue au magasin et a tout de suite été au rayon des martinets pour en acheter un, celui qu'elle a toujours aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Et quelques jours plus tard elle est revenue, en me demandant comment est-ce qu'il fallait s'en servir pour je cite "elle est les feux de l'enfer aux fesses". 

\- Non, vraiment ? C'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ? 

\- Oui vraiment. Je lui ai proposé de lui faire une démonstration et lorsque j'eu fini, elle m'a demandée si je devais m'occuper de fessiers de manière régulière. Et un an plus tard nous nous sommes installées ensemble. 

\- Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi … enfin, elle fait très prude et innocente lorsqu'on la regarde physiquement ou qu'on lui parle la première fois. 

\- C'est un masque qu'elle s'est créé, car sinon elle serait la risée de son université, une honte, une tare pour le reste de sa promotion. Mais la vraie Myrcella, c'est celle que je côtois au quotidien. 

La louve sourit, leur relation était particulière, très particulière même, mais elle pouvait voir qu'elles s'aiment et se chérissaient de tout leur cœur. Et cela faisait naître une pointe de jalousie dans son cœur, car elle aussi aurait aimé partagé cela avec un être aimé. 

Quelques jours plus tard, elle retourna chez les deux jeunes femmes pour montrer quelque chose à Myrcella. La blonde était en master, en art contemporain, et Sansa avait trouvé dans un livre disponible en ligne des récits de restitutions d'œuvres volées qui, elle se savait, l'intéressait. 

Comme à son habitude, la blonde était en jupe courte lorsqu'elle était chez elle.

\- Comment va ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Bien et toi ? Je vois que pour une fois tes fesses sont toutes blanches. 

\- Yara travaille beaucoup en ce moment, alors elle a moins le temps de s'en occuper. 

\- Elle a des problèmes ? demanda la rousse inquiète 

\- Non, au contraire, le magasin marche trop bien et elle a du mal à s'en sortir toute seule. Bref, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? 

Sansa posa sa malette sur leur table basse, dans le salon, et en sortit son ordinateur. La lionne avait relancé la musique qu'elle avait mise avant son arrivée : "Promise", aussi connue comme étant la musique du Catradora. Mais, lorsque la rousse alluma son pc, il ne répondit pas. Elle appuya sur le bouton de démarrage plusieurs fois, mais le résultat fut toujours le même. 

\- Pourquoi il ne démarre pas … j'espère qu'il n'ai pas cassé. 

\- C'est ton ordinateur pour les cours ? 

\- Oui, et j'en ai encore besoin. 

Comment allait-elle faire si il décidait de la lâcher ainsi ? Elle avait son année à finir, même si elle commençait à douter de vouloir en faire son métier plus tard elle ne voulait pas la rater. 

\- Mon frère a un ami qui est un réparateur de génie pour tout ce qui touche à l'informatique et aux nouvelles technologies. Tu veux que je lui demande de passer ? 

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. 

La blonde se leva et appela un numéro sur son téléphone avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle revint au salon quelques minutes plus tard, souriante. 

\- Il va pouvoir venir, par contre j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose le concernant : c'est un transgenre. Biologiquement c'est une femme mais … enfin voilà quoi. Ne gaffe pas lorsqu'il sera là.

En effet, ce serait une bonne chose qu'elle ne se trompe pas lorsqu'il serait là. 

\- Dans combien de temps arrive-t-il ? 

\- D'ici une trentaine de minutes, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. 

Et vingt minutes plus tard, après que les deux jeunes filles aient prit leur goûter, il toqua à la porte. La lionne alla ouvrir et le laissa entrer. Devant Sansa se dévoila un jeune … homme (du coup ?) qui semblait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elles. Il avait les cheveux noirs de jais et la peau mat typique des habitants du sud de leur pays. 

\- Alleras, voici Sansa. Sansa, Alleras. 

\- Enchantée. 

\- De même. Où est mon patient ? 

Les deux filles le conduisire alors dans le salon, où l'ordinateur demeurait toujours inactif. En une dizaine de minutes, Alleras réussit à identifier d'où venait le problème, un faux contact dans le bouton de démarrage, et à le contourner. Il était impossible à réparer malheureusement, à moins de le démonter entièrement. Et cela n'était clairement pas envisageable. 

\- Merci beaucoup, lui dit Sansa une fois qu'il eu achevé son œuvre

\- Ce n'était rien. 

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, prétextant avoir d'autres clients durant l'après-midi, et la louve put enfin montrer à son amie ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour l'aider dans son mémoire. 

\- Merci, lui dit la lionne, ça va me faire gagner du temps. 

\- De rien. En voyant ces histoires, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. 

Sansa lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir put rendre service. 

\- Tu disais que Yara avait besoin d'aide c'est ça ? Au magasin je veux dire. 

\- Oui. Alleras l'aide avec tout ce qui touche à l'informatique, mais sinon elle est toute seule.

\- D'accord. Ne lui en parle pas s'il te plaît, mais peut-être que je pourais travailler avec elle après la fin de cette année. J'aime toujours autant le droit, mais je commence à douter de vouloir en faire véritablement mon métier. 

\- Et … pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas lui en parler ? demanda Myrcella avec malice

\- Parce que si tu le fais, je te promet que mon martinet rougira d'autres fesses que les miennes. 

\- Ça me donnerait presque envie tu sais … mais c'est d'accord. Je respecterais ton choix. 

\- Merci beaucoup. 

C'est alors que Yara rentra du magasin, totalement épuisée. Sansa rangea son ordinateur et prit congé rapidement, souhaitant les laisser entre elles pour la soirée. 

Et un mois plus tard, après la fin de son année scolaire et dans l'attente de ces résultats de partiel, elle se rendit là où tout avais commencé. En passant les portes du magasin, elle eu la surprise d'y voir Yara, mais aussi Alleras qui parcourait les differents rayons. Elle alla le saluer, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il faisait là. 

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, lui dit-il, l'anniversaire de ma sœur est dans quelques jours. 

\- Ta sœur est … 

\- Pas qu'un petit peu. Et elle touche à tout, même si elle a une nette préférence pour le bondage et la fessée. 

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? proposa-t-elle

\- Si … je ne serais pas contre oui. 

Elle l'aida à faire son choix parmis les nombreux ustensiles servant au rougissement des postérieurs et le brun s'arrêta finalement sur une canne fine, parfaite pour les cinglées vives et marquantes. La louve l'avait expérimentée, une seule fois, et elle en gardait un souvenir particulièrement frais (et à la fois très chaud). 

Puis, une fois qu'il y eu moins de monde, elle alla parler à Yara, enfin. 

\- Myrcella m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup de monde ces temps-ci. Tu as besoin d'aide ? 

\- Et ta future carrière ? demanda la Greyjoy soucieuse pour son amie

Elle connaissait bien la dureté du monde juridique, cet emploi serait le genre a faire un scandale capable de flinguer une carrière entière. 

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera dans le droit. C'est trop fermé et hypocrite pour moi. 

\- Tu as déjà fait de la vente ? 

\- Une fois durant un stage, il y cinq ans. 

La rouge réfléchit quelques instants avant de finalement dire oui et de lui donner un badge avec son nom écrit dessus et la laisser mettre en rayon une caisse d'articles qui venait d'arriver et conseiller des clients qui seraient perdus. À la fin de la journée, elles étaient toutes les deux épuisées. 

\- Ça fait du bien quand c'est enfin fini, murmura la louve en fermant à clé derrière elles, mais j'y pense … comment tu pouvais avoir un badge à mon nom avant que je ne te propose de travailler avec toi ? 

\- Une intuition. 

\- Est-ce que Myrcella t'as dit quelque chose ? 

\- Non, elle a été muette comme une carpe. Je suis juste douée pour observer les gens. 

\- Et modeste avec ça. 

Elles éclatèrent de rire et se séparèrent, chacune rentrant chez soi. Oui, ce monde là lui convenait bien plus que celui qu'elle avait côtoyé à l'université jusqu'à présent. Comme Alleras qui aimait l'informatique et en avait fait son métier alors qu'il était perçu de l'extérieur comme une femme, ce qui allait contre tout les clichés existant. Sansa déestait les clichés, ils empoisonnaient la vie des gens et les empêchait d'être réellement eux-même. 

Elle trouvait presque dommage que Myrcella n'ai rien dit à Yara ou qu'Alleras ne soit pas de "leur monde", la louve aurait bien voulu passer de l'autre côté pour voir ce que cela faisait, ce que Yara pouvait bien ressentir lorsqu'elle leur rougissait le postérieur.


End file.
